why?
by Claire Lanser
Summary: first, they didn't have a category for angel diary so i just chose the closest thing, this is a pairing for the manga angel diary, the pairing is do-hyun and woo-hyun don't like don't read/ woo-hyun is depressed after another rejection


Woo-hyun laid on the bed, in a state of complete depression, Do-hyun sat down next to him and sighed "still depressed? i told you to give up..." "no" "give up before you get hurt!!"...woo-hyun gritted his teeth. "no! Do-hyun, i don't want to give up!" he paused anger level retreating, "i really like...her" do-hyun sighedtwirling a stard of vermilion hair in his fingers, it was smoothe, soft and shimmery, like silk, Do-hyun almost had trouble from refraining to run his hand throught the strands now free from the usual hairband, "i like your hair like this, woo." woo-hyun blushed, pulling away slightly, "th-thanks" do-hyun sighed, again, and laid his glasses on the table, "woo, do you really like her that much?" woo-hyun was staring at his cousin, his roomate and friend, whose expression though not looking at him, seemed pained, "what is it that appeals to you?" do-hyun turned glassy eyes to woo-hyun who stared dumb-founded "you didn't even like her at first, not till you realized she was White tiger..." his cerulean eyes bore into the smallers, wide deep scarlet eyes, "uh, d-do-hyun?" woo-hyun stuttered slightly, "why is she so important, answer woo-hyun" the radio seemed to blare in the silence

_**haunt me if you want me,**_

_**but i'll warn you,**_

_**if you ever step to me-**_

_**i sometimes wish that i could fly**_

_**hold me tight in your arms tonight**_

_**sick of livin' inside a lie, alright**_

_**i can't count the times of tried, **_

_**stand alone just to lift you high**_

_**your my answer to the question why,**_

_**why?**_

"d-do-hyun..." woo-hyun swallowed trembling gently under do-hyuns hawk-like un-wavering gaze, woo-hyun suddenly regained his senses "why do you care? huh?" do-hyun leaned forward again slightly, "because woo, your important to me, and...i...i love you, i've loved you for a long time now, "but...d-do-hyun, we-we're family..." woo-hyun averted his gaze away from his cousin's un-wavering stare, no this was more than a stare, it was to intense, it was like he was looking right through him, seeing his every want and desire, "d-do-hyun?" woo-hyuns every thought suddenly shattered violently, along with rationality as soon as he felt do-hyun hot and welcoming lips against his, and his body began responding without his consent, his eyes sliding closes, he wrapped his arms loosley around the older mans neck, breaths coming in silent, nervous gasps, he whimpered slightly when do-hyun pulled away, woo-hyun kept his head tilted down and away, keeping his eyes out of view, trying to keep do-hyun from seeing the tears he was crying, "woo-hyun?" do-hyuns voice was tender and soft. Warm. Comforting. "i'm sorry...i didn't mean to upset you..." do-hyun was going to give him space, woo-hyun saw it as though he was leaving, leaving him alone, to deal with this confusion, and he grabbed the white material before he could slide away and burried himself in the warmth, do-hyun was shocked, but slowly slid his arms around the trembling form, 'shelter' woo-hyun thought 'he's always been there, he's always been my shelter, and i never noticed, i could run to him, and not notice it, thats how natural it is...' he snuggled closer to the warmth and comfort of do-hyun's open arms, sighing in relief,

"thank you..."

he murmmered, exhaustion finally taking it's course, it didn't take long for do-hyun to realize, he was asleep, nor did it take long to realize that he was...crying

crying from the knowledge that woo-hyun would not remember anything in the morning, or at least he would deny it, he would do everything he could to say that he had not betrayed his feelings for ah-hin, had not betrayed his honor, and had most definatly not given into feelings as intement as this, not to another male and certainly not to family, he wiped his tears away and laid woo-hyun down, tucking duvet closer to the slender body, and as he walked away he could swear he heard his name being whispered,

and then

_"why?"_


End file.
